


You and I Both

by foxtales



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Jeremy has a question. James has something of an answer.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	You and I Both

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lovingly combed through by dicorvo and tigg71. 
> 
> Title from the Jason Mraz song of the same name.

James came around the corner holding a bottle of Cabernet in his hand. "Oz was saying that this one was particularly..." he trailed off as he saw Jeremy at the table with an uncharacteristically thoughtful expression on his face. He was absently twisting his nearly empty wine glass in one large hand and paying not a bit of attention to what James was saying.

"Jez?"

Jeremy tossed back the last of the wine in his glass. "What are you doing with me, James?" He asked, putting the glass down slightly harder than necessary.

James rarely had to face his discomfort with discussing feelings because Jeremy generally wanted nothing to do with what he referred to as "that girly shit." Flustered by the question, James floundered for something appropriate to say. He wasn't entirely sure that "the sex is fairly decent" counted as appropriate, but that was what came out.

Jeremy let out a surprised laugh, then tried to rein himself in only to laugh harder a moment later. "Christ, May, you do know how to flatter a man, don't you?"

James offered a crooked smile, still not certain if he wanted to pursue this particular topic of conversation.

The amusement on Jeremy's face turned back into something more serious. "Really, though, James. Surely you could do better than..." he trailed off, gesturing at himself.

James' eyebrow rose. "A tragic, middle-aged dickhead shite-off?" he offered as a potential ending to Clarkson's unfinished sentence. All three of them had certainly had quite the laugh when they'd seen that epithet posted on an internet site the previous week.

"For lack of a less obnoxious description, yes," Jeremy replied, frowning slightly.

James sighed and set the bottle down on the table. "I...Jeremy," he began stiltedly, his fingers rubbing together nervously .

Jeremy pushed back his chair and stood up, silent, his gaze direct and questioning.

"Bloody hell, Jez," James said, running a hand through already disheveled hair as his face flushed. "You're here because I want you here."

"But-"

"Stop," James commanded. "I _want_ you," he said as he stepped in front of Jeremy and leaned up to kiss him, tongue tracing lips with delicate pressure until Jeremy opened for him.

James plunged his tongue into Jeremy's mouth, exploring familiar territory, tasting cigarettes, wine and Jeremy. The kiss grew heated and James felt the shudder that ran through Jeremy, felt arms go around him and tighten, felt the undeniable hardness against his hip. He pushed forward, gratified to hear the resulting moan, before breaking the kiss.

"I want _you_ ," he said, his voice low and rough as he twisted slightly to press his own erection against Jeremy's thigh. "Is that going to be enough for you?"

"I suppose, but must you be such a homosexualist, May?"

"You are an utter, utter pillock, Clarkson," James chuckled before taking possession of Jeremy's mouth again.


End file.
